pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Scatman's World (song)
| B-side = "Time (Take Your Time)" | Recorded = | Genre = Eurodance | Length = Single Mix: 3:40 Club Mix: 5:54 | Label = RCA Records | Writer = Antonio Nunzio Catania, John Larkin Producer = Scatman John | Last single = "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)" (1994)| This single = "Scatman's World" (1995) | Next single = "Song of Scatland" (1995) | Misc = }} }} "Scatman's World" is a song by American artist Scatman John. It was released in June 1995 the second single from the album of the same name and the follow-up to the international hit "Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop)". The song entered at number fourteen of its first week in the UK Singles chart, and then peaked at number ten. Around the world the single held its own and sold well removing any fans' doubts of Larkin being a one-hit-wonder. "Scatman's World" uses a similar, repeating chord progression to Pachelbel's Canon, the latter follows as: I V vi iii IV I IV V and the former as: I V vi iii IV I ii V. Music video The footage in the music video accompanies Scatman who stands in front of many backgrounds in different locations (through chroma key) as he sings about the problems of the world, and invites the viewer to join him in his fantasy world called Scatland. There are locations in London including Liverpool Street station, London Bridge and Oxford Circus. The song expresses hope and satirises the meaningless divide in the modern world between cultures and race. I'm calling out from Scatland; I'm calling out from Scatman's world. If you wanna break free, you better listen to me; '' ''You gotta learn how to see in your fantasy. Track listings CD1 Europe #"Scatman's World" mix — 3:40 #"Scatman's World" mix — 5:54 #"Scatman's World" mix — 5:30 #"Time (Take Your Time)" — 3:41 CD2 Europe Remixes # "Scatman's World (Dance Remix)" — 5:57 #* Remixed By: Ltd. Express # "Scatman's World (DJ Hooligan's Underworld Remix) — 6:34 #* Remixed By: DJ Hooligan # "Scatman's World (Rave Remix)" — 7:10 #* Remixed By: Bass Bumpers # "Scatman's World (House-Dub Remix)" — 5:28 #* Remixed By: Bass Bumpers # "Scatman's World (Divas 70's Mix)" — 5:49 #* Remixed By: Lutz Markwirth and Q-Swap # "Scatman's World (80's Mix)" — 6:06 #* Remixed By: Q-Swap CD3 Japan #"Scatman's World (Single Mix)" — 3:40 #"Scatman's World (Club Mix) — 5:54 #"Scatman's World (House Mix)" — 5:30 #"Scatman's World (80's Mix)" — 6:08 #* Remixed By: Q-Swap #"Scatman's Special Message for Japan Only" — 0:47 Charts and sales Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications Chart successions References Category:1995 singles Category:1995 songs Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Flanders) number-one singles Category:Ultratop 50 Singles (Wallonia) number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Finland Category:SNEP Top Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:Scatman John songs Category:Songs against racism and xenophobia Category:Works based on Pachelbel's Canon